The Night Of Trouble
by Cool Zero 1613
Summary: Anak-anak Karakura High School pergi kemping,nich. Banyak kejadian yang menimpa mereka saat mereka kemping. kejadian apa saja itu?...............
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo,Senpai. Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Tapi di fic baru dengan judul baru. Saya harap para Senpai sekalian suka dengan fic saya. Fic saya yang sekarang ini bercerita tentang anak-anak Karakura High School yang akan mengadakan kemping. Di manakah mereka akan kemping? Akan ada kejadian heboh apa yang akan mereka alami? Saksikanlah sendiri. ~Enjoy The Story~  
**  
** The Night Of Trouble**

Di suatu pagi terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak dari salah satu kelas.

**"HUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!~".** Seru seluruh murid di kelas yang paling pojok,paling sempit,paling gelap,paling surem,paling banyak penghuninya,paling reseh muridnya dan paling nista kalau di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata**(ini sich,keadaan kelasku ndiri. ****Nyata**** dan gak di buat-buat. -jujur-).**

"Tenang-tenang!!!". Sang guru nggebrak meja. Tapi sayang gak ada yang kaget,peduli aja enggak. Sebab,para murid pada ceramah sendiri. Ukh. Kasian.

**1 minutes......**

**  
10 minutes........**

**  
20 minutes.......**

**  
30 minutes......**

**  
"HEY. KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAAAAAAAKKK~!!!". **Kembali nggebrak meja,tapi yang ini lebih keras **(ya ampun,aku gak tega ngelihat kejadian ini. Aku gak tega ngelihat meja yang di pukul itu ~nangis terseduh-seduh~).** Semua noleh. Trus mereka pada pasang tampang innocent.

"Ada apa,?!". Tanya seorang murid berambut orange yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo**....(kilat menyambar seketika)**.

"Iyaaa…," teriak seseorang dengan lebay banget. Imbuh Ishida sambil ngorek kupingnya yang masih berbunyi nguuuuuung** (kayaknya). **

"Ehem. Seperti yang sudah bapak bilang tadi **(Hah! Tadi? Obrolan sebelum kedatanganku,ya???!!!)** kita akan kemah di Cuban Talun". Lanjutnya.

"Di mana,tuch?! Kok aku gak pernah denger?". Bisik Rukia.

"Cuban Talun tuch ada di daerah Malang Jawa Timur". Balas Inoue.

Rukia cuma meng-ooh aja,padahal ia masih gak tahu tempatnya di mana.

"Nah,kalian akan di bagi menjadi 10 kelompok dengan anggota masing-masing 5 orang,dan... Bla-bla-bla **(males ngetik,nich)** kata guru yang terkenal kalem **( kalo diem and pas lagi bobo',he he......).**

"Berangkatnya,Pak?". Tanya Tatsuki. "Tanggal 11 nanti". Jawab sang guru singkat.

**"APPAAAAAAAAAA???!!!** 2 minggu lagi,dong. Pak?!". Renji shock berat.

"Aduh! Gak pake muncrat kenapa,sich?~". Sahut Hinamori yang duduk di depan Renji. Si empunya ngelap iler yang ngintip di sudut bibirnya. Putih-putih gimanaaaaaaaa gitu **(hey...!!! Author jorok banget,sich!?).**

"Daftar kelompoknya akan bapak bacakan. Jadi harap di dengarkan baik-baik. Kalo perlu di catata!!!".

"Oi. Oi. Pak!!!". Teriak Asano penuh semangat.

"Kelompok pertama Rukia,Orihime,Momo,Tatsuki dan Sena......... Kelompok terakhir alias kelompok 7 Renji,Uryuu,Toushirou,Ichigo dan Chad. Nah. Itulah daftar kelompoknya". Terang Ukitake-sensei stay cool. Usai daftar kelompok di bacakan. Hitsugaya menghela nafas panjang karena kecewa. Begitu pula Asano yang gak bisa satu kelompok ma Ichigo,malah pake aksi nangis gulung-gulung segala lagi **(Lebay amat,sich!?).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TENG...TENG...TENG...**

Bel berdentang dengan nyaringnya. Itu tandanya untuk...... **PULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGG (inilah bagian terseru dalam kegiatan yang bernama sekolah). ** Di perjalanan pulang anak-anak masih aja berceloteh tentang kemping mereka nanti. Duh duh,ribetnya. Ngalah-ngalahin orang yang mau ngelahirin aja.

Tepat hari H-nya...

Perjalanan di mulai,semua sangat menikmatinya. Di dalam bis pariwisata itu,semua telah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang lagi baca novel "Rintihan Dunia Quincy" seperti Ishida. Ada yang molor seperti Hitsugaya **(Tapi gayanya tetep imut dan nge-gemesin banget).** Ada juga yang lagi nyanyi lagu gak jelas kayak Ichigo,Renji dan Asano **(Nich,anak kok nongol terus,sich?! ~author heran~).** Chad cuma diem sambil menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Para cewek pada bisik-bisik di bangkunya masing-masing. Tapi di tempat duduk paling belakang sendiri,para guru yang punya kerja sambilan jadi shinigami kalo malam juga pada rapat,lebih tepatnya nge-rumpi. Yang kalo di teliti lagi kerjaan mereka bisa disebut dengan istilah "nge-gosip" ck...ck...ck... Benar-benar tercela amat sangat tercela** (geleng-geleng gak percaya). **Memang semua guru di bus itu pada nge-rumpi gak jelas. Minus satu orang pria cool yang biasa kita panggil Kuchiki Byakuya **(Fans Byakuya bersorak lebay).** Dari tadi dia cuma diam mengamati jalanan sebelum akhirnya...

"HOEEEK~..." Dengan sukses dia muntah di sepatu Aizen **(yes. Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam)**. Aizen-sensei kaget. Unohana-sensei juga.

"Haah? Kok tiba-tiba muntah,sich?!".

"Ma. Ma'af... A-huek...huek". "aduh. Kuchiki tai... Sensei jorok banget,dech!?". Gin marah-marah.

"HUEEK". Di elapi pake bajunya Gin yang cuma bisa bilang. "HEY. Dasar!!!".

"Sorry... Mabuk... Hoek... Kendaraanku... Hoek... Kumat... Lagi~... Hoek". Mbuang kantong plastiknya keluar.

"Woi. Dilarang buang sampah sembarangan!!!". Bentak Kaien-sensei **(kembarannya Ichigo,tuch). **

"Ma'af. Udah terlanjur kebuang!". Timpal Byakuya.

"Akh. Sana! Jangan deket-deket!!!". Kata Unohana jijik.

"HOEK... HOEK...".

"Ma..Ma'af. Ini ada minyak kayu putih!" tawar Hanatarou pada kaptennya (**Sebenernya nich bus muat brapa orang,sich?!).**

"Makasich,ya!". Unohana pun sukses membuat Byakuya gak muntah selamanya dengan meminumkan minyak kayu putih tadi. **(Maklum Unohana balas dendam. Karna kencan mereka seminggu yang lau batal. Alasannya,sich. Karena mobil Byakuya mogok. Padahal dia khan gak punya mobil (Gak,ding. Kuchiki taichou,khan tajir). **Dan kini taichou yang terkenal cool dan bijaksana itu **(bijaksana apanya?")** itu sukses tepar dengan gaya yang masih keren-keren aja,tuch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Mereka pun tiba juga di Cuban Talun. Hawa sejuk pegunungan menyambut rombongan Karakura High School. Suasana pedesaan yang khas serta gemericik suara air sungai yang sangat menenangkan hati. Rasanya seperti relaksasi saja. Usai menikmati keindahan alam yang hijau. Mereka semua menuju ke sebuah lahan yang akan mereka huni selama 1 minggu ini. Lahan yang terletak tak jauh dari hutan yang katanya,sich. Angker. Semua murid kelas 11 Karakura HS bersama para pembinanya berjalan merayap menuju tempat tersebut. Sebuah tanah lapang yang luas di mana tenda-tenda akan berdiri tegak.

"Ayo anak-anak**. SEMANGAT!!! SEMANGAT!!!".** Teriak Gin sensei penuh suka cita. Apalagi senyum di bibirnya itu nggak pernah pudar **(nggak tahu apa? Kalo senyumnya bikin aku pengen muntah!?) [di hajar fans-nya Gin].** Rangiku udah tepar aja ngeliat gayanya. Setibanya di sana,para pembina memberikan instruksi pada murid-muridnya untuk berbagi tugas. Anak cowok bertugas membangun tenda dan yang cewek masak untuk makan malam di bantu oleh para guru perempuan. Sedangkan para bapak guru buat api unggun. Sisanya cuma mengamati saja**. (duh. Duh. Yang kerjanya cuma ngawasin itu bikin aku iri aja!).** Mereka semua terlarut dalam pekerjaannya. Tanpa menyadari jika tak jauh dari tempat itu,ada yang tengah mengawasi mereka semua. Malam semakin larut. Suara-suara alam terdengar seperti nyanyian. Cahaya bulan menyusup di sela dedaunan.

****

Semua telah terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali seseorang yang imut dan juga cool bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou.** (Hi-chan. Betapa imutnya dirimu. Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw~).** Tampang kusutnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengisyaratkan jika ia ingin membunuh 2 orang yang berada di sampingnya. 2 orang yang kerap **(IHIII... Kerap coy!!!)** ia panggil Ichigo dan Ishida. **(aw~ Ic-chan).** Bagaimana tidak,anggota tubuh si rambut jeruk main tindih aja,kadang ia sampai merasa sesak saat lengan Ichigo berada di atas dadanya. Serta dengkuran keras yang tiada akhir dari seorang Quincy yang di sebelahnya. Makin membuat urat di kepalanya berkedut menahan amarah. Akhirnya di tengah malam yang dingin ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit **(dari kubur).** Walau harus menyingkirkan paksa tangan kekar Ichigo dari tubuh kecilnya. Di bukanya tirai yang menutupi tenda. Mengintip keadaan sekitar yang sepi dan suram. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika saat hembusan angin bertiup di dekat lehernya.

"Gila,nich?! Tempat ini serem amat!?". Katanya sambil bergidik ngeri. Hitsugaya yang emang gak bisa tidur karena kebelet pipis. Mulai celingukan mencari letak toilet berada.

"mm. Toiletnya mana,ya?". Garuk-garuk kepala.

Pandangannya pun tertuju pada papan bertuliskan toilet 10 meter di pinggir hutan. Dia pun menelan ludah. Ingin sekali ia membangunkan Ichigo atau Ishida untuk menemaninya. Tapi batinnya berontak.

"Aku khan taichou. Jadi aku gak boleh takut". Tegasnya. Ia pun memberanikan diri berjalan ke pinggir hutan dengan motto **"Aku adalah seorang gentleman".** Berbekal lampu teplok. Ia berjalan sendiri menuju toilet. Perlahan pintu toilet di buka.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian...

_"Huff... Leganya..."._

**KROSAK~!! KROSAK~!!**

"Apa'an,tuch??!!". Bunyi itu membuatnya bergegas keluar.

"S. Siapa di situ?!".

**TEP!!**

**HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

OWARI

Terima kasih buat para senpai yang telah membaca fic saya.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hitsugaya???

Nantikan saja chapter selanjutnya.

RnR.....................................


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NIGHT OF TROUBLE**

**CHAPTHER 2**

**Moshi-moshi,**para reader sekalian. Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fic yang sama dengan chapter yang berbeda. Cerita sebelumnya: anak-anak _Karakura High School_ pergi _camping _ke Cuban Talun. Tapi,entah kenapa acara camping tersebut jadi heboh?! Apakah yang terjadi? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hitsugaya? Semuanya akan di ungkapkan di chapter 2 ini. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Liat aja ndiri.

_**~Enjoy The Story~**  
_

**The Missing**_  
_

**TEP**

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Tampangnya makin memucat. Ia shock dan pengen pingsan **(ya,udah. Pingsan aja! Daku siap nangkap dirimu,kok! -nyengir bangga-).  
**

**"UWAAAAAAAA!!!!!~"  
**

"**Hus!!!** Kenceng banget,sich teriaknya???!!!".Ngorek kuping.

Hitsugaya diam tanpa kata **(ya,iyalah. Namanya juga diam!!!???).**

Mendengar suara yang terdengar tidak asing itu,dia pun menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan slow motion.

**"KUCHIKI-TAICHOOOUUU!!!???".**  
**"Hey~......** ngapain loe malem-malem ada di sini?". Tanya Byakuya cool.

"P,Pipis. Taichou ndiri?". Jawabnya **(rada) **tegas,padahal dia masih deg-degan banget.

"ohh... Tadi,gue ma Renji ngelawan Hollow. Tapi,tenang aja. Semua _Hollow _itu udah gue basmi kok. Gue,khan hebat. HA HA HA". Narsis and lebay.  
Hitsugaya manggut-manggut dan pergi gitu,aja **(dasar gak sopan!!!).** Padahal udah di panggil-panggil Byakuya,tapi dia gak ngeh sama sekali. Maklum,dia masih rada ngeri karena suara-suara aneh tadi **(dasar penakut,loe -di hajar ama Hitsugaya). **

"Dia kenapa,ya?! Kok aneh banget". Pasang pose mikir **(ya. Byakuya mania,mari kita mimisan berjama'ah!!) {tapi aku gak ikutan,ya.:b}  
**

-Pukul 09.34 waktu setempat-Semua murid _Karakura High School_ **(capek,dech. Tuch sekolah panjang amat,sich namanya)**,sedang berkumpul. Tampang mereka pada cerah **(secerah langit tak berawan)**,kecuali Hitsugaya. Yang emang sejak bangun tidur dia merengut terus. Alasannya,sich karena dia ingat kejadian memalukan tadi malem.

"ternyata gue penakut juga,ya!?". Batinnya.

Pada pagi hari itu mereka semua nonton drama dadakan yang di peranin ma para guru pembimbing. Drama itu berjudul _**'Romeo and Juliet'.**_ **(entah kenapa aku jadi ingat Sebas dan Greel,ya?! Padahal aku nge-fans-nya ma Ciel,tuch). **Rangiku ma Gin meranin tokoh Rom and Yuli **(lho?! Ganti nama,ya?!).** Byakuya ma Unohana jadi ortunya. Rangiku a.k.a Yuli **(gak cocooook!!!???).** Aizen ma Hinamori jadi BONYOK-nya Gin **(ha?! Lebih gak cocok lagiii!!!). **Semuanya menghayati peran gaje masing-masing,malah di lebay-lebayin,gitu. Gak ta'u apa. Kalo yang setia nonton cuma Asano,doang. Karena yang lain pada muntah berjama'ah...  
Waktu terus berjalan,hingga malam menjelang... **(nich,fic makin lama makin gaje,ya?! {baru nyadar!?}  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Matahari terbe~nam.**

**Hari mulai malam.**

**Terde~ngar burung hantu.**

**Sua~ranya merdu.**

**Khukhukhukhukhu khukhukhukhukhu**

**(oya,ini bukan Kururu Soucho yang lagi ketawa gaje,lho. Tapi ini adalah suara burung hantu. He he he). **Semua murid bernyanyi riang seperti anak play group. Merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka rasakan. Perasaan yang menggambarkan jika mereka adalah siwa yang punya kenangan masa kecil kurang bahagia. Tetapi.......  
**"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!!" Set. Set. Set.**  
Semua noleh. Menatap ke arah tenda sebelah barat di mana suara cempreng tadi berasal **(tiba-tiba ada panah melesat,ke arah author. Tapi meleset).** "itu,khan Ishida!". Seru Renji. Ichigo dkk langsung berlari menuju tenda tersebut. Dan. **Tadaaaa.............** Mereka langsung cengok saat melihat Ishida yang sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyaw-smaput. **(kalau gue terusin,bisa-bisa kena panah,dech. Tapi gak apa,panah aja tepat di hati gue,biar gue gak benci lagi ma loe).  
**

-Beberapa saat kemudian-  
**"Hnnn??".** Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"akhirnya sadar juga". Kata Inoue lega **(cie...cie...BUUU).**

"Gue kenapa?". Megangi kepala rada bingung.

"Elo pingsan".

"hah?! Kok bisa?".

"harusnya gue yang nanya. Kenapa loe pingsan???!!!". Balas Ichigo.

Keadaan pun jadi hening seketika. Saat Uryuu **(jangan panggil gue Uryuu.-Ishida ngomel-ngomel)**,mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

* * *

"…………………………....." **( "Apa'an, author,gue jadi gak ngerti!!!???". Hitsugaya geleng-geleng gak ngerti a.k.a bingung).**

**"Ting".** Lampu langsung nyala. Muka Ishida yang dari tadi udah kayak keledai **(di panah beneran ma Ishida) **berubah serius.

"Gue inget kenapa gue pingsan". Katanya dengan nada horor.

Tampangnya juga horor kayak Light ketika nyiptain rencana liciknya demi mewujudkan kerajaan Kira **(lho?! Gue kok malah cerita?).** Paduan suara anak-anak Karakura dimulai.

**"AAAPPPAAAAA??????".** Ishida speechless.

**"WOY!!! Jangan berisik,donk! GUE GAK BISA TIDUR,NICH!!! LAGIAN INI,KHAN UDAH MALEM!!!".** Bentak Tatsuki di tenda sebelah.

Maklum aja,sekarang udah jam 1 dini hari ("**hah?! Jam dinding gue kok baru jam 16.43... HAAAAH??! WAKTUNYA LIAT CINTAKYUUU~... ALAN... I'M COMING......" lari-lari trus nyetel tv. "Woy!? Gimana ama ceritanya?". Tanya Ichigo yang gak terima kalo nongol cuma dikit. "Bentar,napa? Ada cintakyu,nich! Tunggu dulu,ya! Ic-**_**chan**_**". Author masang tampang death glare. Cuek-bebek. Trus senyum,trus pasang tampang ngarep lalu cekikikan sambil ngadep tv{orang stresss}).  
**

"Jadi apa masalah loe,Ishida?". Tanya Rukia.

"iya,gue dah ngantuk berat,nich!". Kata Hitsugaya.

"B-Barang paling berharga gue...".

**"APAAA??! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA??! AKAN KU SURUH DIA TUK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB,KARENA TELAH MERENGGUT KESUCIANMU!!!".** Teriak Renji gaje.

Semua sweatdrop. Gak nyangka kalo pikiran Renji sekotor itu,sempet-sempetnya Ichigo ma Hitsugaya nonjok tuch anak.

"Bukan barang gituan,ta'uk!!! Lagian denger dulu kalo ada orang ngomong!!!". Pasang tampang melas sekaligus marah.

~AUTHOR POV~

**("hah?! Emangnya loe manusia?". Tanya author. "Bukan,sich. Sebenernya gue quincy. Tapi gue juga manusia. Quincy juga manusia....". Jawab Ishida yang kemudian nyanyi lagu gaje dengan suara cemprengnya itu. "udah. Stop! Jangan di terusin nanti kuping gue rusak!". Kata author sambil nutup kuping. {di panah lagi ma Ishida}. "author dah kena panah brapa kali,ya?!". Tanya Hitsugaya dengan (sok) peduli.) **

"elo,sich. Mikir kotor mulu!!! Gak tahu apa kalo di sini ada anak kecil yang kemaren malem teriak-teriak ketakutan!!?". Kata Ichigo setengah berbisik sambil ngelirik Hitsugaya.

**"APA KATA LU??!".** Teriaknya.

"E. Enggak,kok!!!". Tampangnya berubah innocent.

"kenapa si bego itu tau kalau gue kemaren teriak-teriak??? Jangan-jangan!!!". Batin Hitsugaya sambil berprasangka buruk pada Ichigo.

"**JADI???". **Tanya Ichigo dkk serempak.  
**ROSARIO PEMBERIAN KAKEK GUE ILLLAAA~".** Nangis gaje sambil gulung-gulung di rumput **(berlebihan banget,nich anak!!? Tapi,pemandangan langkah,nich). **

**"HUUUUUUUH!!! **Kita pikir apa'an!!?". Semua pada bubar ninggalin Ishida sendirian...

**(sendiri... Tinggalkan aku sendiri... Sendiri...i...i... Wo...oh... Wo...oh... Author nyanyi gaje. Kemudian di hajar Ishida). "WOY!!! MAU KEMANA? BANTUIN NYARI NAPAAA!!?".** Rengeknya.

"udah malem. Esok,khan masih ada hari". Balas Ichigo sambil nguap.

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo,Ishida cuma bisa duduk sambil buat lingkaran di tanah dengan bingung dan juga ngambek. **KUKURUYUUUUUK......  
**Matahari mulai beranjak dari peraduannya. Kehangatan sang surya memberikan semangat baru pada semua murid sma tersebut **(dah capek gue nulis nama nich sekolah).** Pagi ini Gin memimpin senam dengan penuh semangat. Dan para murid pun mengikutinya dengan penuh rasa malezzz...  
Olahraga memang penting untuk kesehatan,namun tidak bagi Hitsugaya **(pantes loe pendek). **Baginya olahraga cuma buang-buang waktu,apalagi jika Gin yang harus memimpin kegiatan olahraga yang di bencinya itu. Yang dia lakukan di pagi itu hanya duduk di depan tenda sambil memelototi halaman demi halaman novel yang sedang di bacanya. Tapi entah mengapa,sosok Ishida tiba-tiba mengganggu konsentrasinya **(daripada loe inget Ishida,mending inget gue,khan!!). **

" Tumben ishida jam segini belum nongol juga. Biasanya,khan dia bangun duluan daripada para ayam!!?".

"lagian apa dia gak lapar,ya? Semalem dia juga gak nongol buat makan malam!". Pikirnya **(sok)** perhatian **(kenapa kau mikirin Ishida? Aku gak rela!!!)**

**"WOY. Ishida!!! **Elo gak makan?!! Entar masuk angin,lho!!?". Tanya Hitsugaya sambil teriak-teriak. **"........." "HEY. Quincy!!! Kalo ada ****orang tua**** tanya tuch di jawab,dong!!! (hah?! Tua? Cebol gitu?! ~tiba-tiba author membeku~) Gak sopan ta'uk!!!". **

**Rada sebel karena di cuekin.**

**"..........................." Tetep aja gak ngerespon. **

**SREKK!!! "WOY,DENGER GAK S......".**

**DOENG.**

" gak ada? Ishida kemana? Apa dia...?". Hitsugaya pun bergegas menuju tenda guru.

**"WOY. Pendek ngapain lari-lari?".** Tanya Ichigo seenaknya.

Berhubung lagi gawat. Si cool tetep lari gak peduli ama si rambut orange a.k.a Ichigo.

"Gue,sich gak peduli kalo Ishida kabur. Masalahnya,dia bawa Ipod gue,ngutang 500.000 ke gue dan gak tahu kapan bakal di bayar. Parahnya lagi uang saku gue,ada di dia. Gak lucu lagi. Kalo gue kelaparan di sini". Batin Hitsugaya. **(dek. Loe tuch sekarang sedang berada di hutan!! Mau jajan di mana?!). **Setelah lama berlari tiba juga dia di tenda guru. **"HAH...HAH... Capek,dech".** Katanya sambil ngos-ngosan. **"Sensei~!!!".** Katanya. Semua guru pada keluar dari lubang **(emangnya semut?!),**kecuali Gin. Karena,dia sekarang lagi tidur dengan lelapnya??! **(males bener,tuch orang!!?).**

"ada apa,Toushirou?!". Tanya Byakuya dengan wajah masih ngantuk,tapi tetep cool. **(para Byakuya mania pada tepar).**

"Kuchiki-Sensei...hah...hah... Ishida...hah...".

"tenangkan dirimu dulu. Setelah itu baru bicara".

Menenangkan diri sambil mengatur nafas.

"Kuchiki-sensei. Ishida ngilang!!!".

**"AAAPPPAAAAAA??????".** Para guru minus Gin ber-koor jama'ah.

"Gimana ceritanya??!". Tanya Rangiku dengan semangat.

"begini ceritanya...". Dan Hitsu pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"Jadi menurutmu Ishida kabur untuk nyari rosario-nya,gitu?!". Tanya Byakuya.

"iya,sensei". Jawabnya.

"Ya,sudah. Kita lihat saja nanti sampai siang. Kalau dia belum nongol juga barulah kita cari". Kata Byakuya-sensei dengan tenang **(WOI!!! Murid ilang kok pada tenang-tenang aja,sich!!?).**

Pukul 09.00 waktu setempat. Para murid sedang mencari lauk makanan untuk persediaan makan siang,malam ma makan pagi besok. Para murid cuma di suruh wali kelas mereka membawa satu karung beras untuk persediaan makannya ndiri **(wuih. Kemah atau tinggal?!).** Matahari telah di atas kepala menunjukkan jika hari telah menjadi siang **(Huh!!! Sok puitis banget,nich!!).** Setelah semua murid makan siang,ia pun kembali ke tenda guru. Dan berkata.

"Sensei... Ishida masih belum nongol!!!". **(ni,anak gak sopan banget,ya??! {author geleng-geleng}).** "Ya,sudah kalau begitu. Tolong kumpulkan semua anak-anak dan suruh mereka kumpul di lapangan tengah". Setelah semua murid kumpul di lapangan tengah,dan para guru pun telah berunding.

"Ehm. Perhatian anak-anak. Kami para guru akan mengumumkan. Sebentar lagi akan di mulai lomba. Lombanya mencari orang yang hilang dari kemarin,yaitu Ishida!!!".

**"BHUUU......".** Dengan sempak para murid bersorak.

"Ngapain mesti nyari Ishida,nanti juga di bakal balik kalo udah laper". Kata Ichigo.

"Hei,Ichigo. Emangnya dia anjing apa??". Kata Hitsugaya dengan **(sok)** peduli. Ichigo bingung

"Mengapa Toushirou peduli ama Ishida? Memangnya dia habis di apa-apain ma Ishida? Di pelet atau di guna-guna mungkin?! Secara kita,khan lagi ada di Indonesia,gitu loh". Batin Ichigo.

Ketika Ichigo berpikir begitu para guru sedang membacakan peraturan lomba. **(hah? Ni cerita kok tambah gak jelas,gini??!). **1. Siapa yang menemukan Ishida harus membawanya ke salah seorang guru. Sebagai bukti bahwa dia yang menemukannya. 2. Hadiahnya **.SI.A.** Para murid merasa aneh dengan lomba dadakan ini.

Ichigo dkk pun curiga,kecuali Rukiya.

"Apa para guru males nyari Ishida,ya?". Kata Ichigo.

Merasa kakaknya di jelek-jelekkan dia memukul Ichigo dengan frying pan.

"**DHUAAKKK.....!!!". "Aduh... Sakit,tauk!!!". **Kata Ichigo.

"Biarin!! Huh!!". Melengos pergi.

"Dari mana panci tersebut berasal??!". Tanya Ichigo bingung.

Tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukan pertanyaannya itu. Karena mereka lagi sibuk nyari ARIL a.k.a Arek Ilang**(anak hilang,red).** Mereka terus mencari,hingga sore. Mereka mencari ke dalam hutan yang kata orang desa sebelah banyak hantunya dan juga angker.

Mata...hari...terbe...nam  
Hari...mulai...malam...  
terde...ngar burung han...tu

Sua...ranya merdu... **(Author nyanyi dengan suara sumbang).**

Malam menjelang,tapi mereka belum juga menemukan si ARIL tersebut. Mereka pun kembali ke perkemahan untuk makan malam.

"Apa mungkin si Ishida itu di sekap ama setan yang ada di hutan?!". Kata Renji.

"Mungkin,juga!! Lagian yang di basmi Byakuya sensei pada waktu hari pertama itu _Hollow._ Jadi gak menjamin kalo para setan Indonesia ikut terbasmi atau tidak". Kata Ichigo.

Pada pukul 20.00 waktu setempat. Ichigo dkk yang sudah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan sampai di suatu tempat yang rada gaje,karena tuch tempat kayak batas antara dunia nyata dan dunia lain. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali setan yang sedang bepesta pora **(gaje,khan?!!)**

"Ap-apa...apaan,nich??!". Tanya Renji sambil terbata-bata.

"Bukannya itu setan asli Indonesia". Kata Hitsugaya dengan tenangnya.

"Oh,iya. Sekarang,khan malem jum'at kliwon. Kata orang setempat,itu waktunya para setan keluar". Kata Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja teringat akan hak tersebut.

"Tapi kok sampe pesta pora segala?!". Tanya Ichigo.

"Mungkin karna mereka cuma bisa pesta pada waktu malem jum'at kliwon aja kali". Imbuh Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekitar sambil memicingkan matanya,karena disana tuch remang-remang. Sampailah dia di suatu fokus saat dia melihat siluet yang dikenalnya.

"Eh,itu bukannya Ishida,ya?". Seru Ichigo.

"Eh,bener,tuch. Tapi kok dia di situ ma tuch setan,lagi ngapain dia?". Imbuh Rukiya.

"Ah,aku tahu mungkin dia lagi ikut jamuan minum teh dengan para hantu itu". Seru Inoue gaje. Semua pada **SWEATDROP.**

**"FU~...FUH~...."  
DEG- DEG. DEG-DEG.** Jantung Renji berdegup kencang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika,karena seseorang atau sesuatu bernafas dekat lehernya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang sambil mengamati keberadaan kawan-kawannya yang sedang meneriakkan nama Ishida **(khan udah gue bilang,teriakin nama gue aja. Ntar gue datang dengan sekejab mata).**

"Ichigo,Hitsugaya,Rukia ma Inoue ada disana? Berarti di belakang gue itu Chad!!!". Renji mulai tenang.

"Tapi Chad,khan lagi jaga tenda... Berarti yang nafasnya dingin sedingin AC ini??!". Parno mode on.

Dia pengen noleh ke belakang,tapi dia takut menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Noleh gak ya~??!...Tapi..." .

**"RENJIII!!! BELAKANG LOE!!!".** Seru Ichigo sambil lari tunggang langgang bareng yang lain.

Renji nelen ludah pas denger suara cekikikan di belakangnya. Dan dengan rasa terpaksa yang bercampur penasaran,dia pun noleh. Tapi,Renji langsung membeku waktu lihat setan muka rata. **"REN......JI....CEPAT.....LA...RI.....".** Teriak Rukia dari kejauhan.

Langsung saja Renji sadar dari kebekuannya dan dia pun berlari dengan menggunakan teknik _Devil Bat Light Hurricane _milik Eyeshield 21. **(Ni cerita kapan selesainya??!)  
"LAAA.......RIII.....!!!".** Teriak Renji sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sudah jauh di belakang. **"REN...JI~...TUNG~GUU~".** Teriak teman-temannya yang ketinggalan lumayan jauh di belakang.  
**  
**Akhirnya Renji sampai duluan di tempat perkemahan mereka,dia berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur nafas. Kemudian setelah itu rombongan kedua datang setelah berlari-lari sejauh 10 km **(BUSYEET!!! Hebat bener,tuch!!!). **Mereka istirahat sejenak,sambil melemaskan kaki mereka dan tiba-tiba Ichigo yang berniat kembali ke tendanya berteriak..........  
**"I...I...I...ISHIDAAA!!?".**

**-OWARI-  
**  
Akhirnya selesai juga fic-nya panjang amat,nich???????!!!!!!!

Apakah yang di lihat Ichigo?

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Ishida?  
Ya~ tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya.

Doain buat UN-ku,ya. Moga-moga kita lulus dengan nilai yang maksimal. 

* * *

Seru para pemain TNT. Dan makasih buat yang udah baca chapter 1. Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Dan juga buat temenku yang udah ngasih ide. **THANK'S FOR YOU FRIENDS. **

**DAN JANGAN LUPA **

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 'NNNNNNNNNNNNNN RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**  
**See You On The Next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE NIGHT OF TROUBLE Chapter III**_

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Tapi milik Tite Kubo Sensei**

**  
Warning: Gaje!!!**

**Hai. Hai. Hai.** Pa kabar reader sekalian? Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Di sini di TNT,dengan chapter yang berbeda. Terima kasih buat yang udah RnR. Ma'af karena chapter sebelumnya amburadul. Entah kenapa saya juga jadi rada trouble. Pokoknya nikmati saja acara ini. Semoga acara ini tetep yang akan terjadi dengan anak-anak KHS? Apakah Ishida benar-benar kembali ke perkemahan? Apakah itu benar-benar Ishida? Mari. Kita lihat jawabannya. Silakan.

_**Enjoy The Story.**_

_**The Night Of Trouble Chapter III**_

_**  
**_  
**"ISHIDAAA...!!!!!!".** Teriak Ichigo dkk.

"Kenapa elu ada di sini?! Bukannya tadi lu ada di hutan terdalam yang katanya angker???". Tanya Renji dengan enggak sopannya.

"Tidak,kok. Aku dari tadi malem ada di perkemahan,tuch!!! Emang napa?!". Jawab Ishida.

"Hah?! Kalau begitu kenapa tadi pagi lu gak ada pas aku nyari lu di dalem tenda???". Kata Hitsugaya.

"I,itu. Itu mungkin pada waktu aku ke toilet!!?". Imbuhnya.

"Trus knapa batang hidung loe kok gak kelihatan sama sekali?". Sambung Ichigo.

"Aku lagi males aja!". Timpalnya.

"Eh,kayaknya Ishida aneh,dech!?". Komentar Ichigo.

"Iya! Masa' dia ngomong dengan bahasa sopan gitu!! Secara Ishida,khan kalo ngomong **GAK SOPAN BANGET!!!**"**.** Komentar Renji.

"Apa mungkin dia sakit,ya?!". Kata Hitsu dengan **(sok)** cemas.

"Kok Hitsu perhatian banget ma Ishida?". Batin Ichigo cs **(minus Hitsu).**

"Ya,udah! Ayo sekarang kita masak kare buat makan malam!!". Ajak Rukia.

**"AYO!!!".** Teriak semuanya dengan semangat.

"Aku mau karenya manis". Kata Renji.

"Tambahin gula aja sendiri di bagianmu nanti. Emangnya semua orang suka yang makanan amat sangat berasa manis. Kayak elo!?". Kata Ichigo.

"Buktinya Byakuya-sensei suka makanan yang amat sangat berasa pedes!!!". Imbuh Ichigo.

"Kenapa,sich?!! Orang-orang hina ini??! ". Batin Rukia.

**"I...CHI...GO...".** Teriak Asano lebay sambil terjun ke arah Ichigo,tapi Ichigo menghindar.

Jadinya

**"DUAKKK!!!".**

Suara keras dari kepala Asano yang menabrak tembok,eh salah. Nabrak pohon.

"Kenapa,sich Ichigo~? Kok kamu jahat gitu,sich?~". Kata Asano di lebay-lebay'in.

"Aku males ma anak kayak lu,ta'uk!!!". Kata Ichigo dengan tampang malasnya.

"I~chi~go~. Hiks... Huuwaa...". Rengek Asano dengan tampang seperti anjing yang di buang majikannya. Ichigo melengos pergi.

"Jahat bener,lu!!!". Komentar Rukia.

"Biarin!!! Nanti juga dia sembuh lagi!!?". Bales Ichigo.

**"Sadistis!!!"**. Komentar semuanya kompak.

Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 22.00 waktu setempat. Saatnya untuk..........................

**Tidur!!! Waktunya tidur... Waktunya tidur... **

Mereka pun segera masuk ke tenda masing-masing. Ichigo cs pun pergi ke tenda masing-masing. Sebelum masuk ke tenda anak-anak pada ngobras ndiri-ndiri.

"Eh,aku curiga,dech. Kalo itu bukan Ishida yang asli!!?". Ucap Renji.

"Trus kalau begitu,siapa lho dia?!". Bales Ichigo.

"I don't know!". Kata Renji **(SB,lu!!!).**

"Kalau gak tahu. Jangan asal ngomong,dong!!". Ucap Ichigo.

"Iya,tuch! Dasar!". Sahut Hitsu.

Mereka pun masuk ke tenda masing-masing dan bersiap untuk tidur. Hitsugaya pun bingung,dia kepikiran dengan tingkah aneh Ishida hari ini.

"Kok,Ishida hari ini beda banget. Gak kayak biasanya. Hari ini dia baik ma semua orang,padahal biasanya cuek-bebek. Trus, dia juga bilang kalau hari ini cerah. Padahal biasanya dia selalu diem~ terus!!! Aneh". Katanya dalam hati.

Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Kemudian Ishida bangun dan berjalan ke kegelapan dalam hutan. Hitsu yang memang sedari tadi gak bisa tidur pun,sadar kalau Ishida keluar tenda diam-diam. Dia pun membangunkan Ichigo yang tengah tidur sambil ngorok.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Bangun!". Kata Hitsugaya sambil mengguncang-guncang Ichigo.

"Ehm~ Apa'an,sich?! Belum pagi,aja! Ngantuk! Mau tidur lagi!". Jawabnya.

**"I...CHI...GO... Kalau loe gak mau bangun,loe bakalan gue beku'in pake Hyourinmaru!!! So! CEPET BANGUN!!!".** Ancam Hitsugaya sambil megang pedang zanpakutou-nya.

"Iya. Iya. Ada apa, sich?! Ribut amat loe?". Kata Ichigo dengan malas.

**"Ishida pergi keluar!!! Go out!! Ke hutan! To the jungle!".** Kata Hitsu dengan amburadul.

"Heh?! Tenang dulu, dong!! Tenang!! Ada apa?". Kata Ichigo dengan tenangnya.

"Ishida pergi lagi!!". Kata Hitsu.

**"APA??! Pergi ke mana?!".** Sahut Ichigo.

"Pergi ke dalam hutan!!?". Kata Hitsu.

**"EEEHHHHHH???!!!".** Seru Ichigo.

"Apa kita harus mengikutinya?!". Tanya Hitsu.

"Ya. Ayo!!!". Kata Ichigo sambil mengambil jaketnya.

"Ya!!!". Jawab Hitsu dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menembus kegelapan hutan dengan hanya di temani cahaya dari lampu senter.

"Wow! Serem amat, nich hutan!!". Seru Ichigo dengan takjubnya.

**"HEH??! Apa lu bilang?! Gila loe!!!".** Sahut Hitsu.

"Ya. Ma'af. Ma'af. Masa' loe takut ma keadaan ini?!". Goda Ichigo.

"Ap. Apa loe bilang!? Aku khan Taichou, tak ada kata takut dalam kamusku!!". Kata Hitsu sewot.

"Iya. Iya. Elu emang seorang taichou!! Tapi... Dikau masih anak-anak!!!". Goda Ichigo lagi.

Hitsu pun ngambek. Ichigo mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Hitsu.

"Eh!? Apa itu?". Kata Hitsu setelah terdiam selama sejam.

"Apa??! Di mana?!". Seru Ichigo.

**"SST. Itu di sana!!!".** Tunjuk Hitsu.

Keduanya pun terdiam. Cengok melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Itu, khan Ishida!?". Seru Ichigo dengan suara yang agak pelan daripada tadi.

"Iya, benar. Tapi, kenapa dia kok ngobrol dengan hollow itu??! Apakah dia sedang berkomplot dengan mereka. Atau pura-pura berteman dengan mereka?!!". Ucap Hitsu.

Keduanya pun segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Karena mereka berdua melihat Ishida berjalan ke arah dia datang tadi, sekaligus juga tempat Ichi dan Hitsu bersembunyi.

"Ayo cepat kita kembali ke perkemahan dan masuk ke tenda dan pura-pura kalau kita tidur dari tadi!!!". Ajak Ichi.

"Ya. Ayo!!". Jawab Hitsu.

**SRUKKK!!!** Mereka berdua pun sembunyi di balik kantong tidur mereka. Srek. Srek. Suara langkah kaki malas.

"Ah! Itu dia datang!!". Kata Ichigo.

"Ayo kita lekas pura-pura tidur!". Komando Hitsu.

Ishida pun akhirnya masuk ke tenda dan melihat ke tempat dua temen setendanya tidur,dan merasa aman dia pun masuk ke kantong tidur dan tidur,tapi tanpa suara dengkuran keras. Seperti malem sebelumnya.

**Hitsu POV:  
**Kenapa Ishida gak ngorok kayak kemaren,ya??! Gak mungkin suara dengkuran bisa hilang atau gak berbunyi dalam sehari!  
**Hitsu POV End.**

Ketika Hitsu sibuk memikirkan hal itu Ichigo tengah asyik mimpi indah. Mimpi bermain dengan para rivalnya **(musuhnya maksudnya).** Pagi pun tiba **(kenapa aku kebanyakan ngetik "pun", sich??!-author bingung).** Hitsu yang akhirnya tak bisa tidur pun terpaksa bangun dengan mood yang amat sangat jelek. Ichigo sedang riang gembira. Karena mimpinya tadi malam. Para siswa Karakura High School **(capek,dech nulis namanya lengkap-lengkap)** sedang senam dengan sukacita di bimbing oleh Byakuya-sensei. Penampilan Byakuya-sensei tambah cool aja. Coba bayangin. Dia lagi bimbing anak-anak senam dengan memakai celana training berwarma hitam bergaris putih dengan atasan ketat berwarna abu-abu**. (Dan akhirnya para Byakuya mania pada nosebleed semua. Author pun melihat aliran darah segar).** Hitsu yang sebenarnya pada hari itu lagi gak mood dan benci olahraga pun ikut senam **(ukh!!! Hitsu malah kelihatan kayak anak s... Kelihatan imut banget-kalau gue terusin nanti bisa berabe-)**. Ishida juga ikut senam. Semua siswa pada hari itu ikut senam semuanya, entah apa alasannya. Padahal kemaren banyak yang gak ikut senam. Apa mungkin karena yang mimpin senam kemaren kayak setan?!**(di bantai ama Gin mania dan juga ****Rangiku**** yang gak terima kalau si itu di hina dina). **

"Selesailah sudah senam pagi untuk hari ini. Sekarang kalian bersiap untuk masak untuk makan, lalu kemudian kumpul di lapangan tengah. Karena nanti akan ada acara. Tapi bukan drama. Karena drama sudah di tontonkan kemaren. Dan untuk hari ini adalah acara spesial. Mau tahu apa acaranya???". Kata Byakuya membuat anak-anak penasaran.

"Iya, sensei! Apa acaranya?!". Jawab anak-anak dengan sangat penasaran.

**"RA-HA-SI-A".** Kata Byakuya yang membuat anak-anak semakin penasaran.

"Pokoknya. Ada, dech. Lyat aja nanti!". Kata Byakuya.

"Anak-anak bakal kaget nanti!!! **Khu. Khu. Khu. Khu".** Batin para guru pembimbing dengan mengeluarkan hawa horor.

Tiba-tiba para siswa merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Di lain tempat Ichigo dkk sedang berada di dalam hutan, tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari perkemahan.

"Ah, resek. Ngapain sich kita harus cari lauk makanan sendiri, sich?! Kita, khan bisa bawa dari rumah lauk makanannya! Kayak ikan asin, abon, cumi kering, mie instan, bla-bla-bla-bla, dll". Protes Ichigo.

"Ya~. Mungkin maksudnya para guru kita adalah supaya kita bisa mengolah bahan makanan yang berasal dari alam dan juga bahan makanan yang masih alami untuk kita olah jadi makanan kita". Timpal Rukiya.

**(Padahal maksud dari itu semua adalah supaya menghemat tempat di bus. Karena banyak sekali siswa yang ikut acara kemping ini).**

"Ya. Walaupun begitu, tapi rasanya sungguh menyenangkan sekali!". Kata Ishida tiba-tiba.

".................". Mereka semua diam seribu bahasa **(dari bahasa jepang sampai bahasa orang pedalaman).**

"Kenapa Ishida bersikap seperti itu???!!!". Batin Ichigo dkk.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ishida??! Kenapa dia bertingkah so'im dan so'ma?! Terlalu! Dia benar-benar bukan Ishida!". Batin Hitsu.

"Eh, lu siapa, sich?? Loe bukan Ishida, khan!?". Sontak Hitsu kaget, mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan Ichigo kepada Ishida.

"Bi. Bilamg apa, sich kamu? Aku ini Ishida yang asli!!". Protes Ishida.

"Ishida itu kalo bicara pake kata elo-gue dan ngomongnya sama sekali gak sopan!! Anaknya gak pernah peduli ama yang namanya cuaca! Mau cerah, kek! Mau mendung, kek! Dia sama sekali gak peduli!". Kata Ichigo sambil menyebutkan kejelekan Ishida satu per satu.

"Apakah sikapku selama ini seperti itu?". Tanya Ishida dengan tampang innocent-nya.

**"Iya!!! Benar!!!".** Tegas Ichigo sekali lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba aja Ishida jadi diam tanpa kata tanpa seribu bahasa **(Kau diam tanpa kata-teriak-teriak lebay-di lempar panci ma tetangga sebelah).** Kemudian, tiba-tiba

**"WHUSSS".** Ada asap dan Ishida pun menghilang bersama hilangnya asap.

**"AAAPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA??????!!!!!".** Teriak Ichigo cs berjama'ah.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Owari.....**

**  
APPPAAA???!!! ISHIDA NGILANG LAGI??!**

Dasar, anak satu itu hobinya ngilang aja. Aduh. Aduh. Gimana cara ortunya ngerawat dia,sich?! Ya, nantikan TNT chapter 4 yang pastinya ada kejutan yang terjadi. Apa kejutannya??! Tunggu saja! Karena, author tidak akan membongkar kejutan demi berlangsungnya acara. Supaya tetap meriah.

_**Don't Forget!!! Please, RnR.**_

_**See You On The Next Chapter Or Another Story.**_


End file.
